


A Good Pet

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Cock Ring, Collar, Dark, Doggy Style, M/M, Omega!Thace, Pet!Thace, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Thace is a good pet





	A Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears, have the return of some dark, brainwashed pet Thace serving his Emperor after being broken and trained by Druids! There’s other fics of this if you go very far back into the fics I’ve written. This probably takes place in season 4
> 
> I do not in any shape or form support non con in real life. This is purely fantasy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

He kneels on the unfamiliar floor, licking his lips as he waits for orders.

The Druid stands beside him, gripping the leash that is held tight as he looks ahead with an almost dazed expression. He was in quite the state; naked, fur fluffed, eyes glazed over, a pretty black collar around his neck, and scars from whip marks along his thighs. His cock hung between his legs with a ring slid down to the base as he hears footsteps approach.

A hand lightly strokes over his head and earns a soft mewl from the pet.

"You're going to be a goo boy tonight aren't you, pet?"

A shiver ran down his spine as he leans into the petting with a quiet groan. His body trembled before he sees the new person's feet stop in front of him. He bites his bottom lip as he eyes move up enough to see the newcomer's crotch. He drools a little when he notices that big bulge and shivers.

Was this the one who would be keeping him tonight? He hoped so. He was so tempted to move forwards and mouth over the bulge. It looked do good to him, like it would fit inside of him so nicely...!

The leash tugs him back and leaves him biting his bottom lip with a soft whimper.

"...This is what you meant when you said you had seen to the treacherous Commander Thace then?"

"Yes sire," the Druid lightly slips his fingers under the man's chin with a purr, "We fixed him up to serve you in more meaningful ways. He will serve you however you want him to without question."

A nee hand grips his chin and makes him look up at the large galra dressed on armor. The quintessence could be felt radiating off of him as the large man peers into those dulled eyes.

"Will he cum on command?"

"Yes sire. The cock ring sees to that."

He purrs and closes his eyes like the touch alone gave him some kind of euphoria as those claws lightly stroke over his temple. When he feels the thumb swipes over his bottom lip he opens his mouth obediently. A quiet mewl escapes him as that thumb slips into his mouth, earning a pleased sound from him as he licks lightly at it.

"...Good work Macidus. He will do for relieving me tonight."

"Of course sire," The druid bows, "I shall come retrieve him in the morning hours. He has already been prepared for whichever part of him you wish to use."

Thace mewls when a hand pets him once more before theres a small snap when Macidus teleports.

Now he's alone with the other, and as the thumb pulls from his mouth the leash is now in his hand. Zarkon looks down at the brainwashed galra before him, the mask hiding his pleased smirk.

"This suits you Thace..." He lightly tugs him forwards, "You look so good knelt before me..."

He shivers softly when he moves to be on his hands and knees to start crawling forwards. A raised band stops him though, making him freeze with his ass up. His slit was still tender and puffy from being used only hours ago, while his cock hung between his legs with the ring squeezing the base.

"Good boy...tell me, did Macidus prep you well?"

He shivers as claws run down his spine, "Mhm...Master is good about that. He preps all my holes sir."

A deep rumbling purr answers him when those fingers move to his buttocks and slip between them to prod at the hole. He gulped and shivered softly with a whimper.

"Even here?"

He bites his bottom lip, "Yes sir. He used a lot of lube for tonight. He said it was because you were so big."

Zarkon chuckled softly with a smirk before he gently presses at the rim. Slowly he unzips his suit at his crotch and lets his length slide out. It was already semi hard with a small bead of pre cum dripping from the tip, making Thace tremble as slick seeps out of him on to the floor.

"S...sir..." he whispered, "Please fuck me with it sir...let me please you..."

_No..._

Something tries to break through the fog his mind was in as the Emperor chuckles darkly and slowly moves around. He can feel the leash grow taut in the emperor's grip as he pulls it back with a growl.

_No...No...I don't...want this...I don't..._

Thace's ears perk a bit as he hear's a wet sound of a cock being pumped and he shivers in anticipation, while trying to shake his head of those thoughts. He's a good pet. A good boy. The Druid's and the Empire's good pet who loves being good and getting fucked.

He moans when he feels the cock sliding into him.

_I'm not...I'm not...a pet...! I'm...!_

A gasp leaves him as he digs his claws into the floor, "Mmm...!"

"You take me well pet..." fingers trace his hip, "Your ass hugs and clenches around my length. You must have been very excited to take me hmm?"

"Haaa..haaa...y-yes!" Thace closed his eyes and whimpers as he feels the other move into him, "It stretches me so good..."

Then he cries out when the Emperor'a other hand lightly rubs at his soaked slit as it clenches wantonly. They grip his clit and tug om it gently, carefully giving it a small twist and tug. The pleasure starts to cloud his thoughts and drown out that stupid voice in his head.

_No...! NO, NO NO N—!_

He feels the Emperor press against his back and roll his hips hard into him. A whimper escapes him when an arm wraps around his neck and teeth graze his shoulder a moment as that cock begins to slide in and out of him, hitting all the right soots and driving those awful thoughts away.

He was a good boy. A good pet. He was feeling so good having his ass fucked and his slit played with as his cock pulses with the ring. He was right where he belonged and nothing would change that.

As Zarkon began to go harder into him, his eyes start to grow wet and his chest hurt a little.

Thace bows his head with a wet moan as he hides them with a gasp as he's fucked harder into the floor. He was a good pet dammit...

Tears dripped on to the floor as the ache grows worse.

He was a good pet...right?


End file.
